


Modified for Pleasure

by professional_benaddict



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Body Modification, Dark, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Hint of Daddy Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Prostate Massage, Slightly dubcon, surgeon Stephen strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict
Summary: Tony brings his omega, Peter, to the Plastic Surgeon and Heat Specialist Stephen to discuss how Peter can be modified to please his alpha.





	Modified for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I am all about getting in a mood when I read fics myself, so I wanna recommend some songs to listen to along with this.  
> Wicked Games - Purra for Cuva  
> Often - the Weeknd (Kygo remix)  
> Talking Body - Tove Lo (Gryffin remix)  
> Also Flesh, Soul 4 Sale and Super Psycho Love all by Simon Curtis have strong A/B/O vibes
> 
> Huge thanks to Ellie hoe aka @fandom_meet_fangirl for beta reading this.  
> Also check out my Tumblr professional-benaddict for the moodboard to this one shot.

“Ms Johnson and Sally? Doctor Palmer will see you know.” 

Ms Johnson rose from her seat, straightening her smart looking pencil skirt and prompted for her omega to follow her. The pair followed the nurse who had called them down the hall, Ms Johnson's distinct female alpha scent washing over the waiting room. Without thought, Peter bowed his head, but suddenly grew very curious when he could not smell Ms Johnson's omega. Peter moved to get a better sniff of the young female omega, but a tug on his leash stopped him. A hand was placed on his head and began massaging his scalp. 

“No need to be anxious, pet. It will be over before you know it.” His alpha said in a comforting tone, turning his hand to scratch his omega behind his left ear. It was his weak spot and Peter nearly melted onto the polished floor of the waiting room. The anxiety eased away, but his spine became rigid when a nurse called his alpha and his own name. 

“Mr Stark and Peter.” 

Putting his phone away, Tony rose from his seat and tightened his grip on Peter's leash. Tony's eyes were slightly obscured by his yellow tinted glasses, but Peter still saw the look that warned him to behave himself. They followed the nurse, further down the hall than Ms Johnson and Sally had gone. The nurse stopped by a door that was half ajar with large lettering which said “Doctor Stephen Strange, Plastic Surgeon and Heat Specialist”. This was not the usual visit to the doctor, Peter figured and felt a knot of anxiety tightening in his stomach. 

They stepped into the room, with Tony leading and Peter a step behind him like he was supposed to be. There was a doctor sat by the desk, tapping on the keyboard to a computer which had two screens. He was dressed in dark blue scrubs, with expensive looking sneakers and a stethoscope around his neck. The anti-septic smell of the office was strong, but it still could not mask the musky alpha scent of the doctor. His fair skin looked smooth and gave him a youthful glow under the bright lights of the office. The only thing that gave away his age were the streaks of grey hair at his temples. 

“Tony.” The man said with a friendly smile and got up, extending a hand to shake Tony's. “Its been so long. How is work?”

“Busy, as usual. We are expanding into the Asian market.” 

“Smells like money.” Stephen said with a knowing smile, before his eyes turned to Peter who was stood behind Tony. “After dominating the heat suppressant and hormone industry for the last two decades, it sure took you long enough to follow my advice and get your own omega.” 

The doctor gestured for Tony to sit and went to close the door to his office. Peter settled down on the floor in between his alpha's spread legs. Like in the waiting room, Tony placed a protective hand on Peter's head and pet him. 

“So, how can I help you and Peter?” Stephen asked, settling into his own chair. 

The two alphas spoke for quite a while. The doctor asked about Peter's medical history, current living situation and general well-being. Tony answered all the questions for his omega, but Peter did have to nod in conformation of what his alpha was saying now and then to please the doctor. Other than that, Peter did not pay much attention to the conversation. After all, two alphas were present and Peter knew his place and stayed silent. 

“So, 18 next month? You are becoming a grown man, Peter. And a fine one at that, I must say.” The doctor said, giving Peter his full attention. At the mention of his name, the omega raised his head and locked eyes with the other alpha. Now that Peter got a closer look, he could see how handsome the doctor was, with his high cheekbones, full lips and eyes that seemed to change from blue to green - like there was an ocean floating in his eyes. 

“Yes- uhh thank you, sir - doctor…” Peter stammered, his mind foggy with the scent of the two alphas. Since Tony had taken him as his partner two years ago, he had allowed Peter minimal exposure to other alphas. Now that he was sat in between two, the scents were overwhelming the omega, making him feel meeker and more submissive than ever. Both alphas chuckled as Peter blushed in embarrassment. 

“You are coming of age, which means your first heat should begin soon.” Stephen explained, glancing over at one of the screens on his desk. Peter looked up at Tony with a nervous look. The alpha said nothing, only nodded and straightened Peter's collar. 

“Undress for me, Peter. You can keep your collar on.” Stephen's command had the meek omega unbuttoning his blue shirt without hesitation despite his confusion at the reason behind the visit to the doctor.

As he undressed, the doctor washed his hands, and gathered some tools and instruments on a table near the examination table. Normally, Peter would have been shy about undressing in front of a stranger, but his animal instincts were taking over and be was blindly obeying the two alphas. The snap of two black latex gloves had the omega flinching with nervous energy. Peter handed his clothes to Tony, who folded them and put them on the chair next to him. Unclipping the leash from the collar, Tony gave his omega a push on his bare behind, urging him over to join Stephen by the examination table. 

“Hop on. I am just going to take a quick look at you.” The doctor said with a smile, patting the padded examination table in the middle of the office. “I promise, it will not hurt.” He assured as Peter walked over to him. 

The paper sheets crinkled under Peter's weight as he sat. Suddenly, he was very aware of his nude state and unconsciously moved his hands to cover his cock. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Stephen and he chuckled. 

“We will get to that. For now, follow my finger.” 

The exam began with the usual checking of the eyes, ears, nose and lymph nodes on the sides of the neck. Then the alpha grasped the boy´s chin, opening his mouth and pushing his upper lip up, running his gloved fingertips over his gums and teeth. Peter stayed silent and followed the doctor’s instructions to turn and tilt his head back, earning a little “good boy” praise from the doctor which had his cock twitching under his hands. Next, the doctor took his time with listening to Peter's heart and lungs, both in the front and on his back. The omega felt his breaths coming in and out shakily due to nervousness, his heart jumping when he locked eyes with the alpha, which did not go unnoticed by him. There was a dark twinkle in his eyes, but Peter could not quite figure it out before the doctor pulled away and placed his stethoscope back around his neck. 

“Heart rate is a little elevated.” Stephen said to Tony. “But I figure that is due to nerves, is it not?” The doctor said, bringing a gloved hand to stroke Peter's cheek before pulling away to retrieve the blood pressure cuff. Looking at his alpha across the room, Peter saw that same warning look on his face. He swallowed thickly and nodded to Tony, earning a mouthed “good boy” from the older man. 

Unprompted, Peter extended his arm to Stephen who wrapped the cuff around him and pushed a button for the machine to do the work. 

“What improvements did you have in mind, Tony? I can do most things. Stretching, lubrication, size and shape as well as many different implants.” The doctor said, turning so that he could see both Tony and Peter. 

“I want him loose and ready for me whenever.” Tony said bluntly, causing his omega to raise his blushing face. Stephen did not seem disturbed at all, only professional interest written on his face. Peter on the other hand felt dread spreading to his limbs. Why hadn’t Tony brought this up before, he wondered, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“That can be arranged through anal plug training, but for faster and more permanent results it can also be done surgically. I will have to get a proper look at your omega to determine the best treatment.” 

Peter flinched, and not just because of the painful pressure of the cuff around his arm, but more so at the suggestion that he was going to be under a scalpel. The cuff deflated around his arm and Stephen tugged it off, looking pleased at the numbers the machine was displaying. 

“He lubricates well on his own, but I just cannot seem to get him as loose as I want. We’ve tried all kinds of plugs, but nothing. Haven’t we, Peter?” Tony said, a slight teasing in his tone. 

“It´s true.” The omega confirmed, feeling incredibly embarrassed in the presence of the picture-perfect alphas. One did not become the best plastic surgeon in the world nor the owner of the biggest pharmaceutical company if one was not a highly fertile and powerful alpha. 

“Then let´s see how tight you are, Peter. Lay down and spread your legs for me.” 

Peter could see Tony clearly from where he lay with his arms hooked around his knees. His alpha looked restless, bouncing his leg up and down and keeping his eyes firmly locked on his omega. There was a possessive fire in his eyes, which frightened Peter, but not anymore once he saw that Tony was staring at Stephen. Peter was surprised that the doctor did not notice the brown eyes boring into his back. 

“Just relax for me.” The doctor instructed as he lubed his right hand thoroughly. Peter lay his head back and tried his hardest to empty his mind and relax his tense body, but the musky smell of Stephen was overwhelming him, making it hard to think of anything besides the arousal pooling in his stomach. 

Stephen's slick finger entering his hole felt like electricity and Peter choked out a moan. Dread pulsed through the omega's veins at the look that Tony shot towards him, but Stephen looked nothing but pleased. The doctor licked his bottom lip and smirked, his white canines flashing like a threat. He added another finger, humming in interest as he began scissoring his fingers.

“Tony was right, you are quite tight.” The doctor commented, his voice husky as he leaned over the omega beneath him on the examination table. Naturally, as an omega Peter was smaller than the two alphas, and Stephen easily hid most of him from Tony's sight. Stephen pumped his fingers in and out of Peter, twisting his wrist and fingers in all the ways he knew would open up an omega, even out of heat. The widening effect was minimal, but Peter was nearing an orgasm quickly, all flushed and panting. 

“I must admit, its been years since I’ve had such a lovely and sweet omega walk into my clinic. All meek and obedient… I look forward to cutting you open, Peter.” The doctors voice was a whisper, only for Peter to hear. “Seeing and touching you in ways that your alpha never could…”

Out of reach from Tony's possessive gaze, Stephen wrapped his free hand around Peter's small cock, starting to jerk him off. The omega bit his lip, nearly drawing blood, to silence his moans. His alpha would be furious with him and surely punish him, but Peter could not control himself. He felt like a train going at maximum speed about to be wrecked into a brick wall. He knew the consequences of submitting to another alpha, but what could Peter do besides quiver and groan in pleasure in the doctor's steady hands? 

“Cum for me, pet…” The doctor said in a silky voice, once again only for Peter's ears. The slickness of the lube and smooth latex felt wonderful against Peter's flesh and he saw stars as the doctor brushed against his prostate and pumped his cock vigorously in his fist. The omega choked out a howl and gasped in air as he came, covering both himself and the doctor's hands with his seedless cum. 

Stephen barely had time to remove his fingers from Peter before Tony sprang out of his seat and pushed him up against one of the cabinets along the wall. The doctor looked a little taken back, but recovered quickly and looked down at the shorter man. Tony had his forearm against Stephen's throat, pinning him back. 

“He is mine, you fucker!” Tony snarled in Stephen's face, growling lowly. The doctor chuckled and spoke in a raspy voice due to the pressure on his windpipe. 

“Tony… We are friends aren’t we? I assure you, it was medically necessary. I cannot modify your omega for your pleasure unless I know what his anatomy is like. I had to know if he could achieve a proper orgasm.” The doctor explained calmly. He looked unbothered and made no attempt to fight back, but did smirk to show his mightier canines. His taller height also gave him an advantage over Tony. Still, the brown eyed alpha looked so furious that he could tear anyone or anything to shreds in seconds. Peter sat up carefully, feeling completely worn and hazy with the afterglow of his orgasm. 

“Tony.” The omega said gently, catching Stephen's attention, but his alpha did not turn to look at him. “Daddy?”

Tony whipped his head to look at Peter. The omega could see the violent energy and the storm inside of his alpha, but his eyes were soft. The shorter alpha growled once more, giving the doctor one last shove against the cabinet before letting him go. He strode over to Peter, grasping him by the back of the neck and sank his teeth into his porcelain skin by his collarbone. The omega yelped, but quickly quieted down to moans and whimpers. After a moment, Tony pulled back, crimson colouring his lips and running down his chin. The pair locked eyes with one another, not exchanging any words. The bite was not deep enough to be a claiming bite, but all three present in the room knew what it meant. 

Licking Peter's blood from his lips, Tony turned to Stephen. 

“You will do the procedures, and that is it. He is mine. If you lay your hands on him like that again, I will beat the shit out of you and then find someone else to do the job.” Tony warned sternly. 

Stephen chuckled with a hint of mockery and straightened his scrubs. “There is no one else. I am the best, you know that, Tony. If you want your perfect omega, you must bear with me. I assure you, my friend, I will not touch your boy unless it is medically necessary.” The doctor promised in his silky voice, tugging the dirty gloves off and opening the cabinet that Tony had just pushed him up against. He pulled out some rubbing alcohol, cotton and a bandage, handing them all to Tony before settling down in his chair. 

“I assume you want to tend to that bite yourself.” The doctor said, turning his attention to the computer screens. “As pretty as it is, an infection could compromise the recovery process after the surgery.” 

Muttering a series of all kinds of swear words, Tony helped Peter clean himself up, bandage his bite and get dressed again. As they did that, Peter could see that Stephen was peeking at them from the corner of his eye as he tapped away on the computer keyboard. 

 

—————

 

A week later, Peter was back at the clinic. This time two floors above Stephen's office, on the floor with the operating theatres and recovery rooms. After the consultation, Peter had been prescribed a large amount of hormones and medication to prepare him. Ones that his own alpha had produced and had his name and company on the bottle. Swallowing most of those pills was quite the task due to their large size, but also due to Peter's reluctance to take them. He loved his alpha, his daddy, with every fibre in his body. But he was still an individual, who craved freedom over what happened to his body. Embarrassment was another conflict in Peter's mind. After the consultation, he and Tony had walked home and for each omega that passed them, Peter felt worse and worse about himself. By the time they entered their mansion home, Peter's vision was blurred with tears. 

“What's wrong, pet?” Tony had asked so sweetly, dropping everything in his hands to embrace his omega. 

Peter had cried hot tears, blurting out everything he felt. His love for his alpha, but also begging him not to let the doctor cut him open. 

“Peter, baby boy. I cannot knot you the way you are. I cannot claim you. I cannot become your alpha so that everyone knows until you are fixed. I need you to do this, pet. For us. For our future pups. Its alright, its alright…” 

And now he was on an operating table, legs spread and strapped high and wide in stirrups. His arms were strapped down, as well as his chest and hips. The sterile room was buzzing quietly, with nurses and other staff preparing the room and their patient. There was one bright light above, which shone even brighter right on Peter's groin area due to the dimness in the rest of the room.

Peter was completely nude, without his collar and draped in light blue sterile covers. His upper chest was left bare, leaving Tony's bite for everyone in the room to see. The nurses that occasionally came over to fiddle with some IVs or tubing could not help but look at it, Peter noticed. Despite his compromised state and position, Peter felt proud of himself, thanks to the bite. If a normal bite could make him feel this confident, he could not wait for Tony to give him his claiming bite. 

“Peter.” A deep voice announced, causing the omega to flinch as much as the tight straps allowed him to. Suddenly, a masked figure appeared above him. The doctor's blue-green eyes had a glint in them, a hint of dark intentions. “How's my favourite patient?”

“I- I’m good.” Peter stuttered, averting his gaze anywhere but at the alpha above him. 

“Splendid.” Stephen said, gesturing for the anaesthesiologist to move and took his place on a stool, looking down at Peter. “The procedure will take about three hours and Tony will be there when you wake up. Once the anaesthesia has worn off properly, I will discuss the recovery process with the two of you. That sound alright?” The alpha asked, bringing a gloved hand to stroke Peter's cheek. 

Shivers ran down the omega's spine and he struggled with forming an answer. Looking to his left, he saw the anaesthesiologist pushing a milky looking drug into his IV. Turning his heavy feeling head to look at Stephen above him, he heard the alpha chuckling at his panicked expression. 

“You'll be out in a minute.” The doctor explained, bringing a clear mask to cover his nose and mouth, tilting his chin up and getting a good grip on his jaw. He leaned closer and spoke quietly. “How unfortunate would it be if my hand slipped and you could never be impregnated? After all the money and effort Tony has put into you, he would have to find another omega. Wouldn’t that be terrible? I have the steadiest hands in the field, but even the best surgeons make mistakes. Let’s hope that does not happen. Right, Peter?”

Stephen's words sent dread pulsing into Peter's veins, along with the drugs that made him feel heavier and heavier with each breath. He tried to tell the doctor to stop, that he wanted to see Tony, that he wanted to go home. However, nothing but whimpers came out, muffled by the mask that Stephen was holding firmly to his face. The doctor shushed him, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb in a comforting gesture. 

“There, there. Take some nice deep breaths for me. Sweet dreams, baby boy.” Peter's eyelids grew too heavy to hold open and he involuntarily relaxed under the straps and the doctor's hands, a few tears falling from his eyes. The omega slipped into a heavily drugged and dreamless sleep, while Stephen rose from his seat to be gowned and re-gloved before sitting down in between the legs of the unconscious omega. 

——————

 

“Tony, you rascal. Congratulations! I heard about the deal you made with the Chinese. Is there going to be a yacht party to celebrate that soon?” 

“Once the new yacht is ready, yes, Scotty.” Tony laughed, patting the back of the man who had strode over. He was quite drunk and did not appear to notice Peter, which he was glad about. 

The omega stood back, sipping on his drink quietly as Tony chatted with his friend. It had been a couple of hours since the party had began, but it did not look like it was ending anytime soon. The music was pleasant and there was a good atmosphere in the large hall. People were dancing, drinking and socialising, like at any party. Most of the attendees were alphas, both male and female, with their omegas close by or on a leash. Peter could also distinguish the scents of a handful of betas among the ocean of smells of perfumes, deodorants, sweat and hormones. 

“Stark! Mate, I want you to meet someone!” A man with an Australian accent shouted nearby, gesturing enthusiastically with his hand at a man by his side. 

Tony leaned over to Peter, speaking in his ear. “Sit tight. I´ll be back soon.” His alpha instructed, leaving a kiss on his omega's cheekbone before making his way over to the man. 

Peter did not mind the command, as he felt quite tired of all the introductions and catching up. He returned to the bar, ordering another drink and looked at the partying crowd. His drink was placed in front of him after a moment, but he nearly choked on it when he heard a baritone voice behind him, saying his name. Turning around, Stephen smiled at him, settling down by his side on another bar stool. 

“How's my favourite patient?” He asked and lifted his drink to his plump lips, but kept his eyes fixed on Peter. 

It was the first time Peter had met the doctor outside of his clinic. Seeing him wearing a smart looking tuxedo was weird, as Peter had only seen him in scrubs before. He looked even more dapper and handsome in his non-working outfit, with his alpha scent stronger than before. 

“Uhh, pretty good. Thanks, Doc.” Peter stuttered out, averting his gaze to his drink. Stephen would not allow it and grasped Peter's jaw to get a better look at the bite on his neck above his collar. The omega whined and clenched his jaw under the doctor's touch. 

“Claiming bite. It was about time. But I hope he has not knotted yet. I told you to wait another two weeks before that.” The doctor said, his touch lingering on the omega's jaw before letting go. 

“Yeah, I know.” Peter said with a sadness in his voice. He turned to look out in the crowd and spotted the back on his alpha's head, wrapped up in an excited conversation with the Australian man. “He is impatient though. As am I.” 

“I understand.” Stephen said, swirling his scotch in his glass. “I cannot imagine what kind of torture that must be. To not get to claim your omega. I did it the moment I knew Clea was going to be mine.” 

Peter nodded absentmindedly, his eyes still trained on Tony in the crowd. He brought his fingers to the bite on his neck, gently running his fingertips over the healing teethmarks. Next to him, Stephen finished his drink in one gulp, putting the glass down with such force that it caught the omega's attention. 

“If you wish, I can take a look at you. It has been two weeks since I last saw you. Maybe you have healed enough for Tony to knot you tonight.” The alpha offered, slipping down from the stool and offering his hand to Peter. 

The omega hesitated for a while. All he wanted was to be knotted already. It was like he was in heat, even though he was on a heavy daily dosage of heat suppressants to allow him to heal from the surgery a month ago. It felt like there were ants crawling in his veins, making him restless and itchy to be close to his alpha. Like he had said, Tony was also getting impatient and his rutting suppressants were not going to keep his need to impregnate in check forever. They were probably lucky if they could wait another two weeks like the doctor had advised. 

Without saying a word, the omega obligated and followed the other alpha. They slipped away from the partying crowd and to a floor below. The music was faint, still present above them, but other than that it was empty and quiet in the hall which lead to multiple conference rooms and offices. Surprisingly, one door was left half ajar and they slipped inside. 

“Well then, Peter. Lets see your pretty ass.” Stephen said with a smirk, flicking the lights on. 

“This is purely professional, right? Because if Tony found out-“ The alpha interrupted the omega with a slender finger on his lips. 

“Of course, Peter. I am simply concerned about my favourite patient. Tony is not stupid, he will understand.” Stephen said softly, rubbing Peter's bottom lip with his thumb and undoing his belt with the other hand. He zipped the fly open and in a sudden movement bent Peter over the conference table, pinning him down with both of his hands behind his back. 

“Stephen!” Peter yelped and squirmed under the alpha's grasp, but when Stephen tightened his grip, Peter could do little else but submit to the alpha. 

“There, there. That’s a good boy.” The alpha purred in a smooth voice, tugging Peter's pants and boxers down to his thighs. Using his knee, he spread the omega's legs and slipped his hand in between his cheeks. 

“Ah, please! Stop!” Peter cried, trying to push up against Stephen, but the alpha overpowered him easily. The doctor tutted in a disappointed tone. 

“You were much easier to work with strapped down and unconscious.” He said, wetting two fingers in his mouth before starting to tease the omega's rosy bud. 

The omega flinched and arched his back, trying to squirm away but it turned out to be futile. Peter’s body was betraying him and he felt himself getting wet rapidly. He breathed out a moan when the first finger entered him, sending goosebumps all over his skin. 

“Stephen, please…” The omega begged, but he got nothing in response besides another finger. The omega was opening at a remarkable pace. It felt new and strange, but natural at the same time. 

“Shhh…” The doctor shushed, twisting his skilled fingers inside of Peter, having no trouble scissoring him and found him gaping all by himself - like an omega was supposed to. Stephen found the incisions to have healed nicely and hummed in amusement. “Good news, baby boy. You can be knotted tonight. I see no medical reason as to why you cannot be.” 

When Stephen pulled his fingers out, Peter sighed and chuckled in relief. But the doctor did not let the omega go, but instead moved his hand to unzip his fly, out of Peter's sight. However, the alpha froze in his movements when a voice shouted out in the hall. 

“Peter! Come here, right now!” Tony shouted demandingly, striding down the hall with heavy steps. 

Stephen let the omega go, muttering a swear under his breath. He zipped himself back up, drying his fingers quickly on Peter's white shirt. The omega, on the other hand, did not finish putting himself back together before Tony stormed into the room. The alpha's nostrils were flaring and his eyes were wide open as he took in the scene, putting the pieces together in his mind. 

Before Tony could leap onto the other alpha in an attack, Stephen spoke up. “Like I told your omega. Good news. He is all healed and you can knot him whenever.” 

“I swear, I will tear you to shreds, Doc.” Tony growled, already rolling up his sleeves. 

“Like I promised, I didn’t and will not touch your boy unless it is medically necessary.” The doctor said calmly, his chin high as he looked down at Tony. The shorter alpha turned his eyes on Peter, who still had his fly undone and cheeks all flushed. 

“It´s alright, Tony. I’m fixed now. I am all yours.” Peter said with a smile, tears welling up in his brown eyes. 

All the anger seemed to slip away from Tony´s tense body and he leapt over to Peter, embracing him in his strong arms. With one hand on his omega's neck, the alpha kissed Peter hungrily, barely pulling back for air. The two were so wrapped up in each other, that the doctor slipped out of the conference room without them noticing. 

Even though Tony was on heavy rut suppressants, his cock grew hot and hard in his pants. Peter felt it against his naked groin and groaned in the back of his throat. 

“Please, please… Daddy, fuck me. I’m yours…” Peter breathed out in between Tony's lips and his lustful and rough kisses. 

The omega did not need to say anymore, as Tony unzipped his pants in a hurry and Peter gaped at the sight of his large, pulsing cock. A month ago, Peter would have surely been torn to shreds by the sheer size of Tony's knotting cock, but now he knew he was more than ready for it. Above them, the music grew louder as the night went on, so luckily no one heard the sinful moans and howls of pleasure as Tony finally claimed Peter, his omega, as his and only his.

**Author's Note:**

> ((For those concerned, Stephen did not do anything to Peter besides the procedure when he was under. He just enjoyed the frightened look on the boy´s face hehe))
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Just a short little dark thing I wanted to write. I would love to hear what you think of it. I find feedback to be great motivation to continue writing even though I have started school again.  
> Follow me on here and on Tumblr professional-benaddict for updates on new fics.  
> Until then, love ya dears.


End file.
